


Wet Dream

by Castiella87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Crowley, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: After turning down Dean's advances, you find yourself lusting after the King of Hell. Explicit mature





	

It was Christmas Eve and everyone had gone to bed. You were staying at the Bunker with Sam and Dean. They had invited you over as they knew you had no one to spend Christmas with. You were a fellow hunter and the Boys had met you in a bar. You'd helped them clean out a vampire nest that had been feeding on the local population of a small town in Ohio. At the time you'd spent a night with Dean and had kept in touch in case of future hunts.  He had come onto you earlier that night.

...  
Earlier  
....

You and Dean had had a few beers. Sam had already retired to bed.

You were sitting and Dean was standing talking to you "So er....do you think that maybe...." Dean started to say.

"Maybe what, Dean?" You asked.

"That maybe I could kiss you?" A tipsy Dean requested. 

You weren't in the mood for drunken sex. You knew that's what a kiss would lead to with this particular Winchester brother. 

"NO thank you Dean. You're a handsome guy but I'm really tired and I'm going to turn in myself.  I MIGHT think about it when we're both sober..." you giggled.

"OK.  You have a nice night." Dean smiled, then went to his room himself. 

The truth was, even without the alcohol, you had been quite horny and yearning for a bit of contact with another human being. Dean was sexy as fuck. You didn't turn him down easily.  He was quite the gorgeous catch with a great personality and fighting spirit. 

But you had another in mind. He, however, wasn't interested, or so you thought.

....  
Now  
....

You were dreaming.  Crowley had invited you to a hotel room and you both lay on a double bed. He lay over you and pinned your wrists to the bed with his hands.  You were in purple lace underwear and he had black boxer shorts on. Things were getting quite heavy. You could see and feel the bulge in his underpants and he could sense your growing arousal. He bit his bottom lip,  looked into your eyes and suddenly kissed you deeply and intensely,  letting his eyes close. Heat flushed with you and you longed for Crowley's touch.

In the dream, Crowley projected images into your head of him going down on you, lapping you up, licking your pussy, taking his time on you, getting you very worked up until you could take no more of it. You let out a moan...Crowley placed his fingers on your lips and whispers 'shhhh'.

"Crowley, fucking do something to me, you teasing swine" You softly almost moaned in the dream. 

"I'll overlook the disrespect to your King, for now" He smirked back. "I will take my time. I do not follow orders from a filthy little hunter" he mock insulted you, knowing you would take it as a joke. 

"This is not purely a wet dream my love...I am here, in your mind." He explained "I've sensed that you wanted to fuck me, for a while now. Do you wish me to have my extremely wicked way with you or shall I leave?" He asked.

"I want you so badly, Crowley.  This is OK,  yes. More than ok" you confirmed your consent. 

He wasted no time in snapping his fingers to remove your bra the lazy way. "Such gorgeous breasts, my darling. Just begging to be played with and sucked" He teased. He took your right breasts gently and massaged it. He started to lick the nipple, swirling his tongue around the erect bud and taking it into his mouth, drawing out a moan from you as you felt more heat rush to your core. "Mmmmm Crowley..."

"King!" He corrected.

"My King....I fucking love this!" You moaned again as he continued pleasuring your boobs until you couldn't control the sounds coming out of your mouth. He decided this would be much better for you if you were awake and not dreaming. He snapped his fingers and you woke gently, he was there in the room with you in the Bunker and the lamps were on. He was still in his boxers and you were still just in your knickers.

You kissed him passionately as he continued, whispering "I'm much better than just a wet dream, love. The real thing is much better. I got in when the warding was powered down earlier. Saw it as the perfect excuse to see if the feelings I sensed you had for me were true...."

You stroked his cock through the black cotton material of his boxers, up and down, before purring "Does that answer your question?" 

He pushed your hand back where it had been, smirking and contined to hungrily suck on your nipple, supporting his weight on the bed with his left hand. He slid his right hand down to your panties and did some stroking of the area of his own. He then put his hand inside the underwear and stroked your vulva and lips gently. He leaked a little pre-cum through his boxers and you could hear his breathing get a little heavy.

"You're my favourite hunter. You're a sexy bitch..." He whispered in your ear. "I would love nothing more than to see you on your knees giving your King what he wishes but tonight, tonight I'm going to please you until you cum"

You were starting to breath heavily yourself and nodded. You found it odd that the King of Hell would bypass a blow job and having a more intense time, but you didn't question him.

He slid off your soaked panties the odd fashioned way, guiding them down past your hips and ankles, before letting them fall loosely onto the floor. His eyes glowed red. You gasped but you weren't scared. You'd seen the red eyes of crossroads demons before and you sensed with his gentleman ways and integrity that he wasn't about to harm you during a very delicate and personal act.

"I think someone is enjoying this ten times more than their stifled moans would let me think" He laughed as he ran his index finger along your folds and found your clit. Rubbing it softly as he latched onto a nipple again and copied the circular pattern of movement - his mouth on your nipple and licking, his index finger with your juices playing with your clit. You moaned out loud, grateful your bedroom door was locked as he mouth fucked your nipple and rubbed your clit, replacing his index finger with his thumb and, carefully guiding your already partially open legs to open further, inserting two fingers into your pussy and finding your G spot. Simultaneously thumbing your clit and thrusting his digits against your sweet spot in a delicious motion, he continued to lap up your nipple. Your head was dancing with gorgeous sensations "Ah! My King....so good....so fucking......oh fuck!" You cried out, your most intense orgasm you've ever felt building up and your walls fluttering. 

Crowley planted kisses on your chest as he contined thrusting his large fingers into you, expertly, feeling your walls tighten around theme and feeling like he was coming to cum, himself. 

After a few minutes of this (he was able to make you last a long time with his mind powers) he slid down so that he was facing your pussy and found your clit with his tongue. He swirled in circles faster and faster, re-inserting his fingers at the same time until you could feel that familiar tensing in your body. 

"Ah, oh yeah my King, I'm going to cum! Ah! Oh fuck!" You cried out loudly. "Wish you would fuck me so damn hard!"

Crowley smirked as he sped up the pace until you were screaming his name until you went over the edge and you covered his fingers. Panting, you started to come down from your high, a glowing warmth enveloping you. 

Crowley was still erect. You would wondered what he was getting out of this.

"I wanted to give you a treat, darling. Tonight, I will see that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my cock," He teased. "For now I have an urgent matter to attend to." He snapped his fingers so he as fully dressed again with shoes on. "Stay right were you are. I'll be back soon" he winked, grinned and teleported out of getting Bunker to where he needed to be.

You lay in bliss waiting for his promised return later that night. You could get used to this.


End file.
